


Broken Cherry Blossoms

by MaiyumiAshelia



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiyumiAshelia/pseuds/MaiyumiAshelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname's fiancee since birth, Sakura Tsukira has returned to Cross Academy after the fight that dissolved their engagement as the noble rank vampire Ari Kirisawa. It only takes a moment to destroy things held dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It just takes one moment, a few words...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this not intending to post it, so some parts may seem not quite explained. If thee is something like that comment and I'll try to explain it. Enjoy! :)

~ Ari (Sakura) ~  
I stood there sighing as Aido and Kain; mainly Aido flirted with two love struck girls. Where were Yuuki and Zero? Deciding it was time to intervene as Aido was about to bite them, I hopped out of the tree.  
“Aido, Stop!” I commanded looking directly at him.  
“Ari-chan, you want some too?” He asked smiling at me Kain standing next to him.  
“No, I don’t. Now let them go!” I shouted tossing my hand to the side.  
“Aido, she’s right,” Yuuki said pointing Artemis at him.  
“Drop her or I will shoot all of you.” Zero growled as I heard his bloody rose gun click.  
“Now, now Kiryu put that thing away. I will deal with these three and have the girl’s memory erased.” Kaname spoke walking into sight.  
“But Kaname-sama Ari didn’t do anything wrong she tried to stop it.” Yuuki protested.  
“Yuuki don’t concern yourself with her.” He said slightly smiling at her, I turned my head but not before mouthing thank you to her.  
“So, Kuran you’re just going to punish her because you can. You disgust me.” Zero spat.  
“Kiryu please don’t meddle with the night class.” He spoke glaring at me.  
“Come.” He commanded as Aido and Kain picked up the girls.  
“Come see me later, Ari.” Zero whispered and I nodded. I knew he said that so that he could help with whatever punishment, Kaname gave me.  
“Bye Yuuki, Zero,” I spoke leaving.  
After we took care of the girls Kaname decided to give out punishments. Aido and Kain received a week long suspension from class, Kaname asked me to see him in his room.  
When I arrived I shut the door and stood in front of him before he stood up from his desk.  
“Ari, why didn’t you try to stop Aido by more than yelling?” He asked standing in front of me.  
“I thought it would be enough, Kaname-sama,” I replied.  
“Obviously, it wasn’t Ari. If you’re going to be with Aido and Kain, try to control Aido.” He coldly stated.  
“I’m not with Aido, and I’m sorry if you think I didn’t do enough but I tried. Unlike some arrogant pureblood!” I yelled and realized a bit too late, I wasn’t Sakura right now, and I couldn’t speak to him like that.  
I couldn’t have prepared myself for the slap, it was hard and fast. I fell to the ground with the sheer force of it. I never knew Kaname could slap that hard, even with my pureblooded healing it stung a lot. It would definitely bruise and was probably a red hand print in the shape of his hand.  
“Get up, Ari.” He commanded.  
With a little effort, I managed to stand up holding a hand to my injured cheek. Looking at Kaname he said;  
“Watch your tongue, Ari.”  
I looked away from him and that was when he backhanded my sore cheek, I fell to the ground and I felt something wet and thick slip through my hand. Pulling it away, I noticed it was my blood.  
Breathing heavily, I looked up at him wondering if he would be able to tell I was Sakura; just from the scent of my blood.  
“Sometimes I wonder if instead of a noble you’re just a disgraceful half-breed.” He sneered kneeling down and grabbing my hand away from my bleeding cheek.  
He slid his hand down to my wrist and squeezed his sharp fingernails digging into the soft skin.  
“Kaname-sama please stop it that hurts.” I whimpered.  
“No, I won’t stop Ari. You need to be punished for your insolence; you are a disgusting half-breed aren’t you. You just lied because of how dirty your blood is, why do you even survive when no one wants you? No one could even love you, you don’t deserve it. Even if you get fresh blood from your friends, it will just prolong your sad life longer.” He spoke before letting go of my wrist.  
What he said was mainly true, I was a disgusting pureblood. I shouldn’t continue to live, no one wants me especially him. I should just stop feeding altogether. That thought repeated in my head and I felt tears roll down my face. I would never use my fangs for blood again unless I had a reason to continue. I don’t deserve Kaname’s love, he could find someone better. With that thought something inside me snapped and I became afraid of being a vampire and surviving.  
“Leave.” He commanded.  
“Yes, Kuran-sama,” I spoke leaving.


	2. For it to all come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura (Ari) does have self esteem issues and yes her aunt kept her sheltered so she does not have that whole pureblood seriousness. Think Yuuki as a pureblood just a bit more serious.

~1 week later~  
“C’mon Ari-chan! Why won’t you say anything or even show any emotion?” My best friend Rima whined.  
“Ari.” I heard Kaname call; I instantly looked up directly my attention completely on him.  
“I want to see you after class.” I nodded to show I understood.

~After Class~  
“Ari, are you okay?” He asked me.  
I nodded.  
“Are you sure you haven’t spoken since that day, a week ago. Not even showing any emotion.” He asked.  
I nodded again.  
“Enough with the nodding Ari! Speak!” He yelled at me.  
I flinched; he was going to hurt me again. Why? I hadn’t done anything; I haven’t spoken to avoid making him mad.

~Kaname~   
Why wouldn’t she speak to me?   
I yelled at her and she recoiled. She was afraid of me… why?  
“Ari, speak to me!” I called.  
She just took a step back her heart beating faster and faster. She was going to faint.  
“Ari, respond. Don’t faint on me.” It might sound like a command to anyone else, but I was genuinely concerned.  
Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell onto the hard pavement, her head hitting the concrete, with a sickening crack.   
I sighed before I picked her up and carried her to my room. Hoping her fall hadn’t hurt her, though with the sound her head made it wasn’t likely.  
I gently placed her onto the bed, hopeful she didn’t have a concussion. 

~Kaname~  
The sun was just setting on the horizon and Ari had yet to awaken.   
“Ari, Ari, can you hear me?” I asked, slightly worried.   
She didn’t respond, but thankfully she was still breathing. Except for the occasional whimper o f pain, she was unresponsive.

It had been seventeen days and Ari had still not awoken. Like I did every day I tried calling out to her.  
“Ari? Ari? Can you hear me?”  
“Mnhmm?” She groaned.  
“Ari, wake up. Open your eyes.”  
Slowly her eyes fluttered open, the sharp ice blue now light and soft. She wasn’t blind was she? Had her fall hurt her that much?  
“Ari, can you see me?” I asked, worry taking over my thoughts.  
“I can see fine, but who’s Ari? Who are you? Where am I?”   
“I’m Kaname Kuran, and you’re in my room at the moon dorms at Cross Academy. You’re Ari Kirisawa. Do you really not remember anything?”  
Could she really not remember? Was it all an act?  
“I’m sorry. I can only remember waking up, and now talking to you. Anything before is just hazy and makes my head hurt to think about it.”   
“Are you sure you’re not pretending?”  
She looked confused, and the fear was still in her eyes.  
“Why would I pretend not knowing who I am?”  
I sighed, she was right. No one would purposely fake amnesia, it must have been that blow to the head.  
I looked over at her and her eyes flashed red, she was thirsty. No surprise there she had been out for over two weeks. Could she even recall how to feed?  
“Ari, do you remember how to get blood?”  
“Fangs.” She whispered.  
“Good girl.” I smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Unbuttoning the top few buttons of my uniform dress shirt and baring my exposed neck to her.  
“Ari, bite me. You haven’t had any blood for over two weeks, too long for the blood tablets to work.”  
She nodded and leaned over biting down into my neck. But just as soon as she drank she ran to the bathroom throwing up.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, worried, she should have been able to hold the blood down.   
“I don’t know.” She coughed more blood pouring out of her mouth.   
I sighed, before rubbing her back gently.   
She flinched throwing up more.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. You should be able to hold my blood down, stay here. I’ll call Aido, he can give you blood.”  
“I don’t want to use someone for their blood.”  
"Alright, maybe he knows what's wrong with you."


End file.
